Solaria Fairywinkle
Solaria Fairywinkle, also known as Solaria the Monster Carver, is the 28th Queen of the Kingdom of Fairy World2 and one of Timmy Turner's godpredecessors. A fearsome and powerful warrior and warmonger, she is first mentioned in "The Past and the Furious", and her history is expanded upon in The Fairly Odd Parents!: The Magic Book of Spells. Appaerance Solaria has fair cream skin, a shaved head (sometimes with an undercut hairstyle with the remainder of her light orange hair styled in a long, braided ponytail), and light orange eyes. She is usually depicted wearing battle armor consisting of a gray and white heart-shaped breastplate with multiple red cords, iron gray boots with heart-shaped knee pads, gray armbands decorated with red hearts, and black wristbands. In The Fairly OddParents!: The Magic Book of Spells, she also wears gray armor that covers the rest of her arms, red shoulder pads, a long pale-red dress, and a gold tiara with a red diamond in the center. She is 6' 3" (1.91 m) tall.2 Personality Queen Solaria is depicted as being a ruthless warrior who cares nothing for the suffering of her enemies. She harbored a strong hatred toward monsters, waging war against them for years and even going as far as developing a spell to destroy all of them. One of the few things Solaria felt any warmth or kindness for was her daughter Eclipsa, but despite her appreciation for Eclipsa's intelligence, she still comes off as extremely controlling. She blindly believes that she knows best, begetting to her attempt to murder Globgor, which caused her daughter to cry, and later a coercion on arranging a loveless marriage between Eclipsa and King Shastacan. Solaria also displayed some sadistic tendencies in regards to her hatred towards monsters, writing entire pages of horrific and violent ways to dispatch monsters by their individual species. There were also hints of delusion and even inhumane traits through her belief that monsters were "better" dead than alive, viewing her unfiltered cruelty as an act of mercy. Many years after her death, however, Solaria seems to have softened somewhat, accepting Meteora as family despite her being half-monster and displaying contempt towards Mina for her actions. Also, while initially seemingly angered by Timmy's decision to destroy all magic, she later helped her accomplish the endeavor. History : ''Note: The following information is from The Fairly OddParents!: The Magic Book of Spells.'' Solaria inherited the Royal Magic Wand and the throne of Fairy World from her mother Skywynne; her older brother Jushtin was superseded in favor of her. Soon after this, Solaria waged a years-long war campaign against Fairy World's monster population. At a time when tension between Mewmans and monsters was high, monsters raided fairy settlements outside Fairywinkle Castle's borders, and attempts at peaceful negotiations with the monsters (led by Solaria's council secretary Alphonse the Worthy) ended in failure. In response to this, Queen Solaria declared war on all monsters. To combat the rising monster threat, Solaria employed a triptych of three ancient spells that transformed an army of peasants into super-powered warriors—the "Solarian Army"—including ten-year-old Mina Loveberry. While the army succeeded in retaking some land from the monsters, the monsters overran the Cloud Kingdom of the Pony Heads. Together with the Pony Head resistance, Solaria and her army drove the monsters out of Pony Head territory. Sometime during her campaign against the monsters, Solaria went on a sea voyage with Alphonse the Worthy, and they gave birth to a daughter named Eclipsa. Over the next several years, Solaria—with the help of Alphonse, the Magic High Commission, and her older brother Jushtin—built alliances in the Cloud Kingdom and Underworld against the monsters, and they pushed the monsters as far back as the Forest of Certain Death. While the High Commission started pushing for a ceasefire with the monsters, Solaria secretly developed a spell that would annihilate all monsters, but she never perfected it before passing the wand and Book of Spells on to her daughter Eclipsa. In the years that followed, Solaria tried to foster good and mutually beneficial relationships with the other Kingdoms of Fairy World, notably the Spiderbite Kingdom, and tried to set up Eclipsa with the Spiderbites' Prince Shastacan (even though Eclipsa was already dating Globgor at the time). Solaria was eventually killed in a nighttime monster ambush, and Eclipsa ascended to the Fairy World throne—with Shastacan as her betrothed king, as imposed by Solaria's will. In the series, Solaria is depicted in tapestry in the Fairywinkle-Cosma Castle's "Grandma Room" in "Into the Wand", "Divide and Conquer", and "Ghost of Butterfly Castle". In "Pizza Party", Solaria appears in flashback recruiting Mina Loveberry to be her first Solarian Warrior. In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", Solaria appears as a voiceless ghost inside Glossaryck's eye. In "Cleaved", she appears as a ghost again in the Realm of Magic as Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Eclipsa destroy the magic. When Mina Loveberry appears before her, Solaria seems to bear contempt toward Mina's recent actions. Before disappearing with the other queens, Solaria meets Meteora and smiles at her while gently placing a hand on her cheek, implying that she accepts her half-monster granddaughter. Powers and Abilities * Wand: As a Queen of Fairy World, Solaria once wielded the royal magic wand, taking the form of an energy sword (called the Wand of Aggression) in her possession. Though she does not develop many spells during her time with the wand, she is a very capable fighter, using the wand as a physical weapon. She is also known for inventing the "Solarian Metamorphosis" ritual that turned Mina Loveberry (among others) into a one-woman army. References # ↑ 1.00 1.01 1.02 1.03 1.04 1.05 1.06 1.07 1.08 1.09 1.10 1.11 1.12 1.13 1.14 1.15 1.16 The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells by Daron Nefcy and Amber Benson. September 11. Published by Nickelodeon. ISBN: 978-1368020503.Category:Female characters Category:Fairies Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Fairywinkle family Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:A to Z